


I just want to go home

by sydthesquidkid348



Category: Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Kamukura Izuru Project | Hope Cultivation Plan, Nightmares, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:55:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28908924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sydthesquidkid348/pseuds/sydthesquidkid348
Summary: During the Kamakura project, Hajime remembers waking up during the operation… he dreams about it once and awhile. Luckily, Nagito is up too, and a short conversation turns into a confession.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	I just want to go home

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I swear I am working on the other main story, and I know it's been a few days but I promise it will be done soon! 
> 
> I really needed a distraction today, so I wrote a Komahina thing to help me cope with my parents separating. 
> 
> Also first time trying to write a kiss so hopefully it doesn't sound weird and makes sense. Enjoy!!!

I can tell I’ve been asleep for a long time. Can you even call it being asleep? I don’t feel like I’m asleep.

I can't feel anything  
I can’t think anything  
I can’t see anything but darkness.

I have to open my eyes. I have to know what’s going on right now. I don’t know why, but I just need to. My eyes slowly blink open, the white artificial lights above me blind my sight and hurt my eyes. Everything feels numb at first, and I don’t even know if I can feel my body. 

But then came the pain. 

I look down at my body to first see that I am wearing a blue hospital gown, and I am lying down. It doesn’t look like anyone is here but me. But… Why am I here? What did I get myself into? This is for the project right? Why did I agree to this, I can’t do this! I’m going to lose everyone I love, I’m never even going to see my family again! What do I do, just tell them straight up I’m done? Could I sneak out? Make a run for it? Bad idea…. VERY bad idea. Out of instinct, I slowly start to sit up, which makes me realize how much pain I’m actually in. I take a good look at my surroundings, noticing an I.V., a heart monitor, tons of needles and other doctor materials that don’t look fun. And that’s when I saw it; a man with a clipboard had been watching me this whole time. My heart pounded out of my chest. He looked shocked, and like he didn’t know what to do.  
“I’m not supposed to be up, am I?” he nods his head no. This definitely wasn’t supposed to happen. What do I do?  
“Is it too late to back out?” I ask the man. He nods his head again, but this time with the opposite answer. He then looks down at his clipboard and leaves the room, I assume to go get more people. I feel like I should probably be more afraid and figure out how to get out of this, but everything hurts so bad that I can’t move an inch of my body. I know I’m not going to be able to get out of this. Realizing this, all I can do is silently let a few tears roll down my face. He comes back with a few other doctors, all of them looking even more frantic and worried then he did. Two of them immediately hold down my arms, as I realize the situation I’m actually in. I don’t want this anymore. I want to leave. I struggle against them as hard as I can, but all of my tears and screams are being muted.  
“Please I wanna go home, I can’t do this anymore!” They didn’t say anything back, and continued to talk amongst themselves.  
“Hey, aren't you listening? Let me go!” I continue to struggle, as their grip gets tighter. No, they aren't listening to me. They can’t do this. This has to be illegal. “I- I changed my mind! Please just let me go!” They still don’t listen. One of them pulls out a long needle, and stares at me, holding it in his hand.  
“You can’t do that. Unfortunately, you signed a contract, remember?” With my reluctance struggling, he injected the needle into my arm. Once again, I couldn’t move. Everything was shutting down again. My eyelids feel heavy, as my body began to feel cold and numb.  
“I just… wanna go home.” I manage to call out one more time before returning to the dark black abyss of nothingness. 

I wake up in a cold sweat and a splitting headache. My breaths were heavy, as I couldn’t help but hold my shoulders. 

It was just a dream….  
No it wasn’t a dream  
It was a flashback. 

I reach over to my coffee table, and unlock my phone. Komaeda texted me three times… I guess I fell asleep before he texted them.

Nagito: Good night Hinata-kun! Sleep well tonight. 

Nagito: And if you need me, I’m only one call away. 

Nagito: Seriously, even if you need anything at any time of the day, please don’t hesitate to call… even if It’s scum like me. I’ll leave you alone now, sleep good :)

Nagito was so clingy and overprotective sometimes… which I think is good, and it’s what I need. I smile, deciding to take up his offer and see if he’ll actually answer. And to no surprise, he did.  
“Hinata-kun? Are you alright?” He really did answer the phone… in a heartbeat… for me. I stay quiet. I don’t know what to say, or if I can even say anything.  
“You had another nightmare again, didn’t you?”  
“Yeah… I did.” I could tell he was concerned.  
“Do you wanna talk about it?”  
“I know it’s late, but can you come over?”  
“Yep! I’ll be over in less than fifteen minutes.” We say our goodbyes, and hang up the phone. Not even five minutes later, I hear a knock at my cottage door. That took a lot less time then I thought it would. I open the door, and see him on the other side. He was wearing his normal clothes, and his hair was a mess. He looked like he hadn't even slept in days. I don’t say anything, letting him come through the door. He doesn’t even say hello, he just makes his way through my cottage, taking his shoes off first and then sitting down at the edge of my bed. We’ve had nights like these before, where we just sit with each other in comfortable silence. I take a seat next to him on my bed, looking down at the floor.  
“I ah… thank you for coming so late at night, Nagito. I appreciate it.”  
“Of course! I’m here to support you no matter what! Scum like me doesn’t deserve sleep anyway!” He lets out a small chuckle, and I can’t say anything… I just don’t KNOW what to say to him. He’s like this every time I speak to him… I don’t know how to make him stop!  
“Ah… I see I’ve made you uncomfortable with my self loathing again… I apologize. I truly am trying to stop.” I feel my eyes widen after that sentence. Did he… really just say he was trying?  
“You… are?”  
“I am! At first it started as a way to try to make the others not hate me, but now It’s turned into something for myself… not that I desire it or anything, I just thought it might… make you happier as well.” I feel my cheeks burn up, and my lips form a smile, no matter how hard I try not to smile.  
“That makes me happy, it truly does.” I tell him. He just smiles back.  
“Now… the nightmare; do you wanna talk about it?” He gets straight to the point. My smile goes away, as my face hangs down looking at the ground.  
“Sure… I mean it’s just the same as always; remembering the project, thinking about Kamakura all that stuff I guess.”  
“It must be really bothering you if you’re dreaming about it three times a week.” He replies back.  
“I suppose. I just… I suppose I would rather just forget, but I don’t know HOW to forget. I don’t know how to stop thinking about the past.” He looks at me, and nods. I think he feels the same way sometimes as well.  
“Well… aren't we a strange pair? A reserve course student with no talent at first, and then becomes the ultimate hope… and me; someone who got into Hopes Peak just because of luck. We’re so different, yet alike nonetheless. We both have things we would rather forget, yet our brains are wired to remember them because it’s such an important part of our lives and personalities. I have also thought about trying to get rid of these intrusive thoughts.” He goes on. He slowly inches closer to me, until our hips practically meet. He’s never really acted this way around me before… opening up like this; why is he doing this?  
“But maybe the only way to forget… is to live in the moment? Act on impulse?” He questions. I feel my cheeks burn, as I can’t stop staring into his eyes.  
“So are you trying to tell me that I should do something impulsive to forget about the past?” He nods.  
“That is exactly what I’m saying. So, what will you do?” His hand makes its way up to the side of my neck.  
“Well… I suppose do something out of character that no one would predict.”  
“Like…”  
“Like kiss you.” he smirks.  
“Good answer.” I reach for his jacket, and bring him close to me, slowly going in for the kiss. My other hand makes its way for his neck, running my fingers through his fluffy white hair. Our lips lightly press together for a moment, before moving apart for a small moment. We quickly reproach, our lips touching longer this time. The more time that passes, the more into it he gets. He helplessly grabs the coller of my shirt, as all I can do is continue to run my fingers through his hair. After what felt like a lifetime, we quickly pulled away, regaining our breaths. I can’t help but look at the ridiculous smile plastered on his face. I get up, heading for the kitchen.  
“Do you want some water?” He pauses, and doesn’t say anything.  
“The only thing I want is you.” 

Hearing him say this makes me smile.  
Not a lot, but just a little bit.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! And if you haven't already, check out my other Komahina works if you would like!


End file.
